A continuously variable transmission (CVT) can be used in a powered vehicle, such a passenger automobile, for coupling engine power to the driving wheels. Unlike typical transmissions which utilize a number of discrete "gear ratios", CVT's utilize a mechanism whereby the effective gear ratio of the transmission is continuously variable within a predetermined range. The effective gear ratio of a CVT in use at any given time is a function of many variables such as engine load and power output.
A control system is used in conjunction with a CVT to monitor input variables and provide signals to control system parameters such as effective gear ratio and clutch engagement. CVT control systems are typically microprocessor based and perform a real time analysis of input parameters and computation of output parameters. Microprocessor based control systems heretofore used have been unable to perform large scale real time computation sufficient to effect smooth operation and good control of the transmission.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a microprocessor based control architecture for continuously variable transmissions that generally overcomes the shortcomings and deficiencies of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a control architecture that insures smooth operation of the transmission and good control.